


Violet

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim sends Kankri some new clothes and an encouraging note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

Kankri stood in his hive holding the small package that had been on his door step. He assumed it was from Porrim given that it felt like clothing, but she hadn’t made him anything in a long time, so it was a bit unusual. He opened the paper and slipped off his shirt quickly sliding on the one from the package.

“What the hell is she doing?” He asked. He pulled the silky violet panties out of the package and watched the little note flutter to floor. He ignored it as he walked further back in his hive. He pulled the panties on just to see if they fit. It didn’t really bother him to wear things like this, but it was rare for Porrim to make him anything that wasn’t red. He pulled the shirt out slightly noting that it was kind of baggy in the front, but the arms felt like they didn’t fit quite right. They felt tight when he moved his arms out straight.

“Hey chief, I-” Cronus stopped short as he entered the room. Kankri hadn’t heard the front door open and the shriek that slipped passed his lips was more than just embarrassing. Cronus spun on his heels to face the other direction; he was a few steps away from Kankri as he covered his crotch with his hands. “Sorry,” Cronus said, “I think your shirt might be on backwards though chief.”

“It’s fine. Just make sure you knock next time,” Kankri said. He quickly pulled his arms into the shirt so he could turn it around and paused to stare at the front of the white shirt. His face started to feel hot as he stared at the two violet waves realizing slowly just what Cronus had gotten an eyeful of. Kankri bit his lips as Cronus leaned down to grab the note that had been in the package off the floor.

“So, um, were you uh waiting for me or somethin’?” Cronus asked. Kankri flushed all over as Cronus glanced at him over his shoulder.

“Why in hell would I have been waiting for you?” Kankri asked. Cronus turned his attention back to the note reading it quickly.

     You need to get laid.

       -P

“Hey chief.” Kankri was fumbling with his pants as Cronus turned around to glance him over one more time, “I think I found somethin’ you’d be interested in.”

“Turn back around!” Kankri snapped a bit trying to turn his pants right side out.

“Okay, okay,” Cronus said. He spun on his heels again and held the note over his shoulder, “but you should look at this.”

“Fine,” Kankri said. He snagged the note from Cronus’s hand. Cronus looked over his shoulder again to get a glimpse of Kankri’s face. He might not actually get laid out of this, but Kankri’s face was definitely worth handing him the card. Kankri’s skin looked like it was steaming, but what Cronus really took note of was the way the shirt fell loosely off his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing just any shirt with his symbol on it, it was Cronus’s shirt. Cronus felt his bulge wriggle in his jeans. He trailed his eyes up to Kankri’s face and stopped all his thoughts.

“Listen, I’ll leave so you can change,” Cronus muttered. He was desperate, but he wasn’t about to do anything to Kankri when he looked that shocked. He turned and took a few steps towards the door before Kankri spoke up.

“Wait,” Kankri said. He played with the hem of the shirt a bit noticing the slightly frayed stitching. Cronus stopped and glanced back at him Kankri, “maybe, the note is right.”

“Are you serious?” Cronus looked at Kankri skeptically as he played with the hem of Cronus’s shirt bashfully. He didn’t look like he was toying with Cronus, but he didn’t want Kankri to agree to something he didn’t want either.

“Yeah,” Kankri said. He mumbled and bit his lip before glancing at Cronus looking him over with big eyes. Cronus felt his bulge wriggle in his pants again as he took in Kankri wearing his shirt and the violet panties. He could tell Kankri’s bulge was out slightly and pressing against the fabric. “Don’t just stare at me like that.”

Cronus pulled himself together quickly and moved to wrap an arm around Kankri’s waist, “so chief, are you ready for this?” He pecked him on the lips as Kankri wrapped his arms around Cronus’s shoulders.

“Y-yes,” Kankri said. Cronus smiled scooping Kankri up like a bride, “w-what are you doing?”

“We can’t do that here now can we?” Cronus asked as he quickly moved them into Kankri’s room.

“I guess not,” Kankri said. He gasped slightly when Cronus tossed him on the bed, but he managed to calm himself down quickly. Cronus crawled on top of him running his fingers up Kankri’s sides. He was desperate for attention on his bulge, but the kisses Cronus was pressing onto his skin made it feel like there was a fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Kankri? If you are, I promise it will be great for you, ” Cronus said. He fingered the grub scars on Kankri’s chest making his breath hitch and shudder against his touch.

“Yes, please go faster,” Kankri said. Kankri was a bit proud when Cronus blushed. He scrambled to kiss Kankri wetting his lips with his tongue; Cronus brought his hands up into Kankri’s hair rubbing at his horns. He purred into Cronus’s mouth as he mashed their tongues together excitedly. There was no way Cronus was going to take his shirt off Kankri, though he still questioned just how Porrim had gotten ahold of it, so he slid it up Kankri’s chest just enough for Cronus to get his mouth on Kankri’s grub scars as he shifted himself down a bit.

Kankri’s bulge was sliding its way out of the violet panties, but Cronus couldn’t have that. He quickly tucked the red tentacle back under the silky fabric. Just the soft feeling of his fingers was making Kankri squirm and try to remove the underwear. Cronus caught Kankri’s wrist in his hand so he could pull it away.

“Little desperate aren’t we?” he asked. Kankri shuddered as Cronus rand his tongue along the edges of his leg scars trying to get his hand away from Cronus. “We’re doing this my chief don’t even try or I’ll stop altogether.”

Cronus slid his tongue down Kankri’s chest as he stopped fighting against Cronus’s grip. His bulge was writhing against the panties by the time Cronus made his way down to kiss his naval. But Cronus didn’t give him any real relief, instead, to Kankri’s dismay, he ran his tongue along the outside of the panties teasing Kankri’s bulge.

“Cronus, s-seriously,” Kankri said. He got one hand into Cronus’s hair, but Cronus still wasn’t about to give him any real satisfaction. He pressed his tongue into Kankri’s bulge harder feeling it pause its motion from the stimulus. Cronus could almost taste Kankri’s bulge through the silky panties. Kankri bucked his hips into Cronus’s face slightly and Cronus quickly shifted his hands to hold them in place before deciding to move one hand down to press on Kankri’s nook through his panties. The high pitched noise that slipped from Kankri’s mouth was enough to make Cronus’s bulge thrash against his jeans straining for some kind of attention.

Cronus started rubbing against Kankri’s nook softly with his fingers as he continued to run his tongue over the panties. To Kankri, everything was wet and hard to concentrate on as Cronus started to push him well past over stimulated. His breathing was heavy and his vision was blurry, “Cronus, please.”

Kankri whined and Cronus quickly slipped his fingers under the panties pressing them against the lips of Kankri’s nook. He gasped as Cronus pressed his fingers inside him. Cronus sat up and leaned over Kankri quickly to get a better look at the blissful expression on his face. His eyes were watery, his back arched into Cronus’s hand, one of his hands grasped at the front of Cronus’s shirt as the other was now being held against the bed, and his mouth hung open while loud shameless moans slipped through his teeth.

Cronus’s face was flushed and his bulge was shifting uncomfortably against the inside of his jeans, but he couldn’t tear himself away from Kankri. He curled his fingers and pressed them in and out carefully making Kankri’s head fall back as he arched into Cronus’s touch more. He huffed trying to catch his breath, but each time Cronus moved his fingers a shockwave of excitement and pleasure ran through him that only succeeded in bringing out his voice.

“Holy, Cronus, shit, I’m, oh my god.” Kankri panted harder as Cronus pushed his fingers in further. Kankri glanced at Cronus long enough to catch his indecent expression; his mouth hung open with his tongue nearly peeking out and his face was violet all under his lidded eyes. Cronus’s face was nowhere near as erotic as Kankri’s, but a bit of bulge attention would probably get him there. He shifted his fingers inside Kankri and began fucking Kankri with his fingers as best he could while still leaning over to watch Kankri’s face, “C-Cronus.”

Cronus felt something snap in his head as Kankri’s lidded eyes really looked at him begging for anything more than what he was currently getting. He pulled his fingers out so he could quickly shuck his pants off before returning to where he had been. Kankri whined at the sudden lack of contact, but gasped and stopped altogether when he felt Cronus moving the panties aside rather than taking them off as he pressed the tip of his bulge against his nook.

“You’re positive it’s okay if I—”

“Cronus please.” Kankri bucked his hips in a vague attempt to push Cronus’s bulge inside him. The feeling of the tip wriggling against the lips of his nooks was quickly becoming too much for both of them. Cronus was living in the moment though; the feeling of having Kankri begging for his bulge was just far too wonderful for him. He grabbed Kankri’s chin carefully and forced Kankri to look at him as he used his fingers to spread his nook open, the tip of his bulge teasing the inside, “Please Cronus.”

He pressed his bulge inside just a bit making sure the panties are sufficiently to the side so they wouldn’t get in the way before pushing the rest of the way into Kankri. Kankri gasped squirming at the feeling of his bulge writhing inside the violet panties. Cronus moaned quietly keeping his eyes on Kankri’s face which he was still holding so Kankri would face him. He leaned forward pressing his bulge deeper into Kankri, “l-large.”

“Oh god,” Cronus muttered. He wrapped his arms around Kankri’s neck and shoulders so he could kiss Kankri as he started moving. The kiss was sloppy, but Kankri pressed back savoring the taste of Cronus’s mouth as Cronus started to slowly roll his hips into Kankri. He pressed his lips against Kankri’s ear whispering sweet compliments In between gasps and little moans. His hips start to roll into Kankri’s faster as Kankri’s bulge wriggled between their bodies desperately.

“Panties, please take,” Kankri gasped slightly as Cronus started moving faster, “please take them off,” Kankri panted. Cronus moved so he could look Kankri in the eyes again. Kankri’s face was desperate, but despite Cronus not having hold of either of his hands he didn’t try to take the silky underwear off. He watched Kankri for a moment before glancing at the wet panties that were totally soaked in the genetic material leaking out of Kankri. The violet color had grown dark around the outline of Kankri’s writhing bulge which looked like it was about to tear the fabric on its own.

“No,” Cronus said. He started pounding into Kankri who let out sharp moans and moved his hands to Cronus’s shoulders.

“C-Cronus please take them off. I’m going to—” Kankri panted harder as Cronus sped up again. His voice turned into sensual groans and twitchy words that didn’t form coherent thoughts. Cronus snaked his hand under Kankri’s shirt again teasing the legs scars.

“I’m not going to take them off,” Cronus mumbled as he picked up one of Kankri’s legs so he could turn him on his side slightly. Kankri whined softly and grasped at the sheets of the bed while Cronus pulled Kankri’s leg up to sling it over his shoulder as he straddled the other. Kankri bit his lip panting hard as Cronus started rolling his hips into him again, slower this time, but harder and deeper because of the position they were now in.

It didn’t take much longer for Kankri’s face to grow totally erotic again as he moaned into the sheets and his eyes rolled back into his head a bit. Cronus grabbed his bulge through the panties and stroked Kankri softly until he came coating the silky fabric in thick genetic material. His whole body shuddered around Cronus’s bulge as Cronus continued to thrust his hips into Kankri.

Cronus came inside Kankri groaning softly as he mumbled incoherent words still panting. It took Cronus a long moment to stop twitching before he could pull out shakily. He set Kankri’s leg back down and slowly moved to lie next to Kankri. Kankri watched Cronus close his eyes and smiled a bit to himself; he shuffled forward pressing into Cronus’s chest. He’d have to thank Porrim for the clothes later.


End file.
